Microelectronics chips such as integrated circuits are made from comparatively large wafers of semiconductor material. This process typically involves multiple successive steps including the following: generation of an etch mask photolithographically; etching of a layer of material as defined by the mask; removal of the photolithographic mask through some combination of wet and dry chemical techniques; removal of oxide layers prior to further processing; deposition of layers of materials; and/or rinsing to remove residual chemistry. The photolithographic mask can be formed from a polymeric material called a photoresist. After the photoresist mask has been removed, a final cleaning step, called rinsing and/or wet cleaning is typically performed. In some systems, cleaning steps are also applied between other processing steps.
Ozonated deionized water (DIO3-water) is known for its use in the semiconductor industry for, for example, wet cleaning processes and/or etching of tungsten layers. However, DIO3 is not a stable fluid. For example, the ozone can decay with a half-life time of approximately twelve minutes (depending upon temperature, water chemistry, etc.). Current systems typically address this problem by operating a constant flow of DIO3 that is both expensive and wasteful.